1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski pole handle comprising a grip element to which is fastened a strap for transfer of pushing forces from the user's hand to an appurtenant pole.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
By grip element is here meant that element which is adapted to be gripped by the hand. Conventional ski pole handles have grip elements in the form of approximately cylindrical members, most often of approximately oval cross section, but these members may also be bent in such a manner that their upper portions are inclined forwardly in the direction of running during use of the poles. Alternatively the grip elements can be approximately T-shaped members, or they can have lateral protrusions on one or both sides for support of the palm of the hand and/or the thumb, as described in the Norwegian Patent Applications Nos. 86,4260 and 87.0637 U.S. Pat. Nos. 159,639 and 160,415).
Moreover, the grip elements can be shaped in whichever manner, as the present invention is not concerned with any particular shaping of the grip elements.
A strap in the form of a loop is normally fastened on ski pole handles and through which the user's hand is inserted upwardly. Such a strap provides a proper grip for transfer of pushing forces to the pole. The strap does not, however, keep the pole handle accommodated in the hand if the grip of the hand about the grip element ceases. When the hand drops the grip element while the pole is not in contact with a support surface, the pole will fall somewhat down and will hang in the strap, while will lie across the back of the hand or the wrist. It is not possible for the user immediately to reestablish the grip about the grip element. The hand must perform a jerk upwardly in order to bring the grip element to a grip position relative to the hand, or the pole must be pushed against the support surface in order to enable the hand to be moved down to a grip position relative to the grip element.
To re-establish the grip about the grip element in any of these manners is usually not a problem, but during competition racing it is, nevertheless, a disadvantage in that it takes some time to re-establish the grip, and it may also be annoying to ordinary cross-country skiers when the hand cannot immediately grip the grip element after it has been dropped.
The above of course applies to skiing on snow and the use of roller skis on a firm underlayer or support surface.
The problem cannot be solved by means of the strap, as this is situated in such a manner during use that it does not prevent the grip element and the pole from falling somewhat down relatively to the hand when the grip element is dropped.